villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Romeo (Minecraft: Story Mode)
Romeo, also known as "the Admin", is the main antagonist of Season 2 in Minecraft: Story Mode. He is the most powerful and dangerous enemy that Jesse and the gang have ever come across, though not quite the evilest. He is also an evil powerful human who used his extraordinary powers for his own sadistic pleasure, and when he heard that a new hero has risen (Jesse), he returned to the world, intending on challenging said hero for his own entertainment. Romeo also disguised himself as an old man named Vos, who was one of Jack's old friends, alongside Sammy. However, at the end of the story, he found his redemption. In his true form and his Vos disguise, he is voiced by Jean-Benoît "J.B." Blanc. While disguised as Jesse, he is either voiced by Patton Oswalt or Catherine Taber, depending on the gender the player chooses Jesse to be. Appearance Romeo is a powerful being with gray skin, and red lines all over his dark-gray clothing. (It's unknown what these red lines are.) His scleras are blazing red, with yellow pupils. His hair is also red, and has a long beard. Personality Romeo was a dark lord. He was known to be intelligent, arrogant, manipulative, selfish, and cruel. His primary body speaks in an informal and sometimes sassy manner, showing enthusiasm and pride in the challenges he sets up for heroes. However, one of his secondary bodies, the prismarine colossus, speaks slowly, deliberately and condescendingly, while another of his secondary bodies, disguised as a snowman, behaves in a more approachable, lighthearted manner, while showing a more jovial side; this is probably to manipulate Jesse and his/her friends. Going along with this, he also shows flamboyance and showmanship, using his Prismarine Colossus form to change the time of day to night in order to add some drama to his fight with Jesse at the start of Epiosde 2, as well as adding fireworks to his "Awesome, Fantastic, Super-Deadly Icy Palace of Despair", as well as in Beacontown when he is ruling it while disguised as Jesse. Romeo was also very intimidating as well, willing to kill Jesse and his/her friends, despite seeing them for the first time. He was also highly disrespectful, asinine, and crass towards the deaths and tragedies of others, as seen when he sadistically used one of his secondary bodies, disguised as the giant prismarine statue, to destroy the memorial of Reuben, Jesse's beloved late pet pig. Worse, Romeo was proven to be sadistic, clearly not caring if Jesse died in any of Romeo's challenges. This is shown when he is seen smiling when he created a more dangerous challenge for Jesse. Even after Jesse completed a challenge, Romeo, in his Snowman form, made an even more dangerous challenge. He kept making more challenges for Jesse to join him and test his/her skills. He is also rude, as seen when he insults the group a couple times, and even insulted Radar/Jack by calling him a "baggage" while at Romeo's icy palace. In addition to this, he is also a xenophobe, as shown by his comment, "I'm trying to separate the diamonds from the gravel here! Rubbish, gets, dumped!". Much like Hadrian and Mevia from Season 1, Romeo's only known motives for his evil deeds are for his own enjoyment. Similarly, he has no regard for the lives of others and even has fun toying around with said lives. Like Hadrian, Romeo is a hypocrite who criticizes Jesse over his/her friendships, believing said friendships to hold him/her back. However, this trait is more prominent in Romeo. As Vos, he seemingly cared deeply for his "friends", as seen when he gets worried for Jack after he gets hit in the eye by one of the statues who are controlled by "the Admin" (determinant). "Vos" is also cowardly; this is shown when he runs away from battles, most of the time. When Romeo reveals that he was masquerading as Vos, he is frustrated with Jesse, ranting that he had made his challenge just for him/her, and he/she cheated. He does show interest in Stella, respecting her attitude and willingnesss to work with him. If Jesse calls him a loser, he shows immence anger. Regardless, he states that he is tired of Jesse making him feel bad, and that he will feel good when he sends Jesse and Jack/Petra to a place where "they'll never see the light of day ever again", before banishing them. Much of Romeo's personality remains unknown, which will likely be revealed in future episodes. Episode 3's in-game description implied that the Admin will attempt to recruit Jesse's friends. Romeo does so at the end of the episode, since he disguised himself as Jesse, and would attempt to recruit Jesse's friends and rule Beacontown. He also corrupted Stella if Jesse chose to leave her in the ice. Due to this, he certainly counts as a corrupting influence, thus making him a very dangerous opponent. In Below the Bedrock, it's revealed that Romeo "liked toying with the basic order of things". However, Fred wrote about Romeo just wanting to keep him and Xara together, and Fred even considered Romeo as a friend, meaning that Romeo could be redeemable. However, Fred may have wrote this before Romeo's betrayal, which could prove otherwise. With everything that Romeo has caused (killing, torturing and oppressing innocent people), Fred might have been wrong about Romeo's true nature. Xara claims that before his betrayal, Romeo was just as arrogant and rude as he is now, he always took credit for Xara's creations, just to gain more attention. However, despite all of this, Romeo is not pure evil, since he felt remorseful after killing Fred. It even turns out Romeo planted a huge birch tree at his cabin in Romeoburg as a memorial for Fred's death, possibly hinting at his remorse (birch was Fred's favorite type of wood). After his powers are taken away, Romeo loses his intensive megalomania and eventually redeems himself in Above and Beyond, the Season 2 finale, even though Xara believed Romeo is completely irredeemable. So, even though Romeo was redeemed, it was very hard for Jesse. Powers and Abilities Romeo as Vos.png|Vos disguise Romeo-as-prismarine-colossus.png|Prismarine colossus disguise Romeo Snowman Form GC.png|Snowman disguise Jesse Variations.png|Jesse disguise Mutated Snow Golem.png|Mutated Snowman disguise Romeo-jack.jpg|Jack disguise Romeo-petra.png|Petra disguise Romeo-as-fred.png|Fred disguise Romeo was incredibly powerful, able to build or destroy anything in a short amount of time. He is shown to be able to shape-shift into different people and other creatures, and can also control giant statues in his Sea Temple, as well as virtually any lifeform. He himself implies in his dialogue that he can construct bodies for himself to inhabit. He also possesses the ability to levitate himself and other people. It is later confirmed by Xara that Romeo actually does have a weakness. An Admin can be stripped of his powers, yet it isn't easy. An Admin's weakness is a special word called "Word of Passage", that will shut down their powers if taken to the "primary terminal". The word to defeat Romeo is #POTATO451 according to Fred's journal. It's later revealed that the actual weapon is a golden gauntlet that can take away Romeo's powers, if he's being hit by it a couple of times. Other powers of Romeo include, electrokinesis, telekinesis, telepathy, mind control, gravity alteration, creation of clothing, matter, objects and organisms out of thin air, teleportation, apportation, indestructibility, immortality and super strength. Through electrokinesis, Romeo can strike organisms with red electric shocks and generate torrents of red lightning to attack victims. He can also force the Gauntlet onto victims to gain influence on and control over them. Romeo even has fragmentalism, and is able to create secondary bodies for himself, two of which have known to be disguised as a prismarine colossus and a snowman. However, this is very tiring for him. Romeo seems to be a skilled actor. This is evidenced by his portrayal of "Vos", when he feigns fear and concern, even outright deeming himself insane (with one of his secondary bodies disguised as a Snowman), and (determinantly) angrily complains that the Admin (himself in one of his secondary bodies) just can't stop putting him in cages. Quotes Trivia *Romeo is originally the main antagonist of the entire Minecraft: Story Mode series because even though he is only in Season 2, he knew much about Jesse's adventures in Season 1, such as destroying the Wither Storm and defeating the Old Builders. Additionally, Jesse is the main protagonist of the series. However, he eventually becomes a supporting protagonist by wanting to help Jesse and his friends escape Terminal Space. *Romeo is currently the only dark lord in Minecraft: Story Mode. This is because he is the only one in the game who lives in his own realm, and seeks to corrupt the world that Jesse lives in. He is also much more powerful than the rest of the villains in the game. However, despite being the Dark Lord, he is never referred to as a dark lord; instead, he is called "the Admin". *It's possible that Romeo grabbing all the power for himself resulted in what he looks like currently. *Romeo is the third antagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode, to have an antagonistic role in more than one episode, the first two being the Wither Storm and Ivor. *It turns out Romeo disguised himself as a snowman and a prismarine colossus. Even though in the first scene the Snowman appears, he is talking to Jesse, Petra, Nurm, and the fake Vos (Romeo). Also, if Jesse chooses to go with Lukas, then the fake Vos (who is Romeo) and the Snowman can both be seen in the same scene. It can be explained Romeo's main body was disguised as Vos while his secondary bodies were disguised as a prismarine colossus and a snowman, ultimately making Romeo fragmental. **Romeo being a fragmental being is hinted further where there are even parts saying "The Admin will remember that" and "You've challenged the Admin." This is obviously talking about Romeo because one of aliases is "the Admin". **Despite this, Romeo creating multiple secondary bodies for himself is very tiring. This is why his primary body, the "Vos" disguise, was not around during the fight with one of his secondary bodies, disguised as a Prismarine Colossus form, and why his other secondary body, the Snowman, only appeared at key moments. **It is interesting, though, that his Snowman form did not merge with Vos to reveal "the Admin". Romeo likely did this right after Giant Consequences, and it could be because he did not want Jesse to know he is fragmental, possibly because he didn't want Jesse to be more aware of him. *It's possible that Romeo, Xara, and Fred's powers were the result of science experiments, but this is yet to be confirmed, as the three could've been born with their powers (though it's also possible that it's the result of both). *Romeo's origins have been revealed in Episode 4 of Season 2, Below the Bedrock, where the plotline states, "After narrowly escaping from the Admin’s twisted prison, Jesse and the remaining fugitives discover not just a forgotten city but an entire hidden world buried beneath the bedrock. Though largely in ruin, the gang quickly learns it’s not entirely abandoned, leaving them to win over wary inhabitants, face unexpected challenges, and pursue the real truth about the Admin’s origins..." This is because "the Admin" is Romeo; this is also the episode which revealed Xara's origins as well, since she is also an Admin. **Even though Romeo is no longer enigmatic, there are tiny pieces of information that is not known about him, such as his age. In Above and Beyond, it was confirmed Romeo is a human male who possessed amazing powers before they got taken away from him by Jesse. *It is unclear why Romeo chose to disguise himself as Vos, and not Sammy. *Vos is not Romeo's true identity, as the real Vos, who was one of Jack's best friends, died in the Sea Temple. Romeo also confirms this when he states that the real Vos would never have survived in the Sea Temple for so long. He also complains that he had to waste so much time looking like "that crusty old adventurer", who was Vos. *Despite Vos not being Romeo's true identity, they both share the same voice actor: J.B. Blanc. *Interestingly, at the end of Episode 2, even after Romeo reveals that he had been masquerading as Vos, his newly revealed appearance still bore similar facial and hair features to the real Vos. His voice also sounded similar to Vos's. It turns out in Jailhouse Block that Romeo stole great power, and used it for his own sadistic entertainment. *Romeo serves as Jesse's archenemy in the game because he had more screentime than the other villains (including the Wither Storm), and he is what causes Jesse's adventure in Season 2. Although the Wither Storm ultimately led to Jesse's adventures, it wasn't as villainous as Romeo. Unlike Romeo, the Wither Storm had no moral agency. Navigation Category:Redeemed Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Tragic Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Evil from the past Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Mongers Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Changer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Trickster Category:Charismatic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Xenophobes Category:Kidnapper Category:Friend of the hero Category:Fighter Category:Cheater Category:Strategic Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Supremacists Category:Obsessed Category:Terrorists Category:Provoker Category:Defilers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Master Orator Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Summoners Category:Wrathful Category:Paranoid Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Creator Category:Spy Category:Supervillains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hypocrites Category:Gaolers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Starvers Category:Archenemy Category:The Heavy Category:Omnipotents Category:Immortals Category:Paranormal Category:Propagandists Category:Slaver Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Control Freaks Category:Egotist Category:Arena Masters Category:Vandals Category:Incriminators Category:Conspirators Category:Elementals Category:Disciplinarians Category:Magic Category:Protective Category:Fragmental Category:Insecure Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Successful Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hegemony Category:Cowards Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Malefactors Category:Master of Hero Category:Usurper